WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1
WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1 was an event produced by WWE. It took place on January 14, 2017 at Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, England. Summary Following WWE Executive Vice President Triple H welcoming the WWE Universe in Blackpool to the first WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament, Trent Seven and H.C. Dyer got the action underway in a memorable way with a hard-hitting affair. The action was back and forth, but in the end it was Seven who was able to prevail with a massive lariat, setting the stage for the rest of the night's action. Jordan Devlin and Danny Burch pulled out all the stops in their first round matchup. Both Devlin and Burch had moments where momentum appeared to be on each competitor's side, but it was ultimately Devlin who was able to pick up the victory following a kick to the battle-scarred Burch. The conclusion was not without controversy though as it appeared Burch kicked out before the count of three. Despite the disputable three-count, Burch attempted to show a sign of respect after the contest by offering a handshake, which Devlin reciprocated by superkicking Burch in the face. With the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament in full swing, Sam Gradwell and Saxon Huxley continued the string of impressive action. However, after an intense back-and-forth it was Gradwell who was able to overcome Huxley with a flying head butt. Roy Johnson was spitting hot flames prior to the start of the United Kingdom Championship Tournament, but it was his opponent in the opening round, Pete Dunne, who proved to be on fire, as The Bruiserweight reigned supreme over Johnson with The Bitter End for the victory. After the match, Dunne ignored Johnson's handshake attempt. Although Tyson T-Bone delivered a brutal headbutt to Wolfgang during their handshake before the beginning of the contest, Wolfgang would not be deterred. Following the referee checking Wolfgang and establishing he could continue, Wolfgang battled all the way back and defeated T-Bone with an incredibly impressive Senton Bomb. Joseph Conners and James Drake continued the incredible streak of action with another great contest. Both competitors took advantage of their opportunities, but in the end it was Conners who was able to move on in the United Kingdom Championship Tournament with the DLD (Don't Look Down) for the win. Mark Andrews and Dan Moloney did not disappoint as the two put on a dazzling contest that in the end saw Andrews come out victorious with a stunning Shooting Star Press for the win. Tyler Bate and Tucker closed out the opening round of the inaugural United Kingdom Championship Tournament in hard-hitting style with an ultra-competitive contest. Tucker definitely had his moments, but in the end it was the mustached Bate that came through in the clutch, triumphing over Tucker with The Tyler Driver 97 for the win. Results ; ; *Trent Seven defeated HC Dyer in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (5:25) *Jordan Devlin defeated Danny Burch in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (8:55) *Sam Gradwell defeated Saxon Huxley in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (6:00) *Pete Dunne defeated Roy Johnson in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (7:30) *Wolfgang defeated Tyson T-Bone in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (6:20) *Joseph Conners defeated James Drake in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (7:12) *Mark Andrews defeated Dan Moloney in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (5:35) *Tyler Bate defeated Tucker in a WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament First Round Match (10:34) Tournament bracket Other on-screen talent Image Gallery WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.1.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.2.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.3.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.4.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.5.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.6.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.7.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.8.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.9.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.10.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.11.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.12.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.13.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.14.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.15.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.16.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.17.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.18.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.19.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.20.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.21.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.22.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.23.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.24.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.25.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.26.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.27.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.28.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.29.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.30.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.31.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.32.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.33.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.34.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.35.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.36.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.37.jpg WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1.38.jpg External links * WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1 on WWE.com * WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1 on WWE Network * WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament 2017 - Night 1 on CAGEMATCH.net Category:2017 events Category:WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament episodes